A Special Alchemy
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Upon seeing a pregnant Riza's stomach, Elicia asked Roy a question. My contribution to Royai Day.


**A Special Alchemy **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters in Fullmetal Alchemist. I just write fanfiction, that's all, and I gain no monetary profit from doing so. I just get writing practice. **

**

* * *

  
**

**A Special Alchemy**

Riza leaned over as far as she could to finish putting the clean sheet on the bed in the guest room. When she was finished, she grabbed a pillow, fluffed it, and rested it on the crisp clean sheet. She then put several blankets over it, topping off the duty of making up the bed.

Elecia was going to be staying with them for a few days since Gracia's aunt passed away and the funeral was no place for a six year old to be. They were happy to keep the young girl for a while.

Riza walked to the door, clicked off the light, and made her way down the hall toward the living room. She suddenly stopped at the room across from the bedroom she shared with Roy and clicked on the light. She smiled as she looked around the room that kept telling her a dream of hers was really going to come true.

The walls were painted a pale yellow with several pictures of various types of stars hanging upon it. Her eyes then drifted to the beautiful white crib that was in the middle of the room, then over to the elegantly made white rocking chair, a gift from her grandfather. It was her favorite thing in the room. Well, it would be until her baby got in there of course.

She laid her hand on her stomach and looked down at it. She smiled even wider when she felt her baby move. It was the most incredible feeling in the world to know that she created a life with the other most precious person in her life. Her dream to be a mother and to have a family with Roy Mustang was coming true. She never thought life could be so wonderful.

Even before they used the new technology to find out the sex of the baby, Roy had insisted that the child was a girl. When they confirmed the baby was indeed female, Roy was overjoyed. She'd mentioned her confusion of his longing for a girl when most men wanted boys in this day in age when carrying on the family name was so important. He never would speak on why he wanted a daughter over a son, though she knew he'd been happy with either one.

She glanced around the room one last time before turning out the light and making her way to the living room. She moved over to sit on the couch and smiled when she saw a pot of tea and some cups sitting on the coffee table. Every evening, even before she was pregnant, he would get tea and cakes and they would sit on the couch and cuddle. She poured two cups of tea and fixed them the way they wanted before picking hers up and taking a sip. She knew Roy would come in the living room at any moment.

Riza was surprised when she heard the front door open. She turned to see Roy hanging up his coat in the hallway closet. He picked up a small box that he'd sat on the table, and walked into the living room. She noticed that it came from the bakery down the street.

He sat the box on the table, sat down beside her, and kissed her lips gently before leaning down and kissing her stomach.

"Why'd you go to the bakery? We had stuff in the kitchen," she questioned.

He sat up straight and smiled at her. "You mentioned last night that you would like some carrot cake," he said. He moved to the box and lifted the lid, revealing a cake with chocolate frosting and orange candy carrots. In the middle there was orange icing spelling out a message.

"I love you? On a carrot cake?" she questioned.

"Well, they could write it on a muffin," he joked, causing her to laugh. She kissed him and motioned toward the tea on the table.

"I poured you some tea," she said.

Roy took the cup, leaned back, and stared at her, making her slightly uncomfortable. She turned to him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You're having our baby," he said, as if she didn't know that.

"Yes, we found out five months ago," she said, humor evident in her voice.

Roy grinned. "It's incredible." He put his cup back down on the table and got down on his knees on the floor. He rested his head against her stomach and listened. "We're going to be parents. Every time I think about it, it seems so miraculous."

Riza smiled down at her husband and sat her own teacup on the table next to her. She began running her fingers through his hair gently as one of his hands rubbed her stomach.

"What do you hear?" she asked.

"I do believe I hear snapping," he said in a laugh. "You are giving birth to an alchemist without a doubt."

"With the way she moves it wouldn't surprise me. Sometimes it feels like she's transmuting inside me," she said.

Roy lifted his head and stared at her for a moment before moving back up to sit on the couch. He got them some cake and poured more tea before leaning back against the couch. They ate in silence and after they were through, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"I got the room ready for Elecia," Riza said.

"I thought I told you I would do that. You shouldn't be moving around too much," he said.

"The doctor said a bit of exercise is good for me and it's not like making a bed requires much effort. Calm down," Riza soothed and cuddled closer.

"I suppose," Roy said, clearly not liking the fact Riza did any work. "What time is Gracia bringing her over?"

"Her train leaves at nine so she's dropping Elecia here at eight," Riza answered, then cringed as she felt her baby move. "Ouch," she said causing a look of alarm to cross her husband's face.

"Is the baby coming?" he questioned.

Riza's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Roy, babies aren't born after just five months. When are you men going to learn that?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

Riza chuckled. "She just kicked. She's a strong one."

Roy grinned. "That's good to know."

--

Gracia and Elecia arrived at the house at exactly eight o' clock. Roy and Riza both greeted them at the door.

"Uncle Roy!" a little voice said and he felt someone grab his leg. He looked down at Elecia and smiled, patting the girl on the head before she moved to hug Riza.

"I can't thank you enough for watching Elecia for me," Gracia said, as she handed Roy a suitcase.

"Thank you isn't necessary," Riza said, placing a hand on her stomach, a gesture that had become a habit. Gracia smiled joyfully at seeing Riza's stomach. If Maes had been there, he'd be smiling so wide that she'd fear his mouth would be stuck that way.

"How are you two feeling?" Gracia asked Riza.

"We are both doing fine," Riza said. Gracia placed a hand on Riza's stomach and smiled when the baby kicked.

"It's quite a kicker," Gracia said.

"She likes to say hello," Riza said with a chuckle.

"So you found out it was a girl. How wonderful. We didn't know about Elecia here," Gracia said.

"Yes, it's a girl. Roy was right," she said, looking at her husband who merely smiled widely.

Gracia laughed and kneeled down to her daughter. Elecia hugged her and pulled away. "You be very good for Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza alright?"

"I will!" the little girl said happily.

Gracia kissed Elecia on the head and thanked Riza and Roy again before going to the car and getting in. Elecia waved to her mom as the car drove out of sight.

"Well, what do you say we go into the house?" Roy questioned.

"Kay!" Elecia said as the three walked into the home.

"I'll go put this in the guest room," Roy said, referring to Elecia's overnight bag, and walked down the hall.

"Well Elecia, why don't you come in the kitchen and sit with me while I finish the dishes," she said.

"Okay!"

They walked into the kitchen and Elecia stood beside Riza as she started washing the dishes. She ran her eyes up and down Riza's body then rested them on her stomach. Riza turned her head to the usually talkative girl when she notice Elecia was being quiet. She had a very puzzled look on her face.

"What's the matter Elecia?" Riza asked.

"Is there really a baby in your tummy?" she asked.

"Yes, there is," she said.

"Was I in mommy's tummy like that?"

"Yes you were. Haven't you ever seen a pregnant woman before?"

Elecia shook her head. "Nope, never in my whole life!"

Riza dried her hands and turned to the little girl. "Would you like to feel of my stomach?"

Elecia nodded excitedly and placed her hands where Riza directed her. Suddenly, the young girl jumped and pulled away quickly.

"What was that? I felt something!"

"That was the baby kicking," Riza replied.

"Why's it kicking? Is it playing ball?"

Riza began laughing. "No, it's not playing ball. It's just moving and it kicks my tummy when it does."

"Ohhhh!" she replied, drawing out the word.

Riza turned back to dry her dishes she had rinsing when Elecia surprised her with her next words. "I think you are going to be a good mommy Auntie Riza!"

Riza dried the last dish and gazed at her. No one ever mentioned about her being a good mother. It was more of a surprised look she'd received when people at headquarters found out about her impending motherhood. "Why do you think that," she asked.

"Because you are a lot like my mommy! You are pretty and fun and nice! Mommies are all of those things!" she exclaimed.

Riza smiled softly. Her words were the sweetest things anyone ever said to her. "Thank you Elecia," Riza said.

Elecia nodded and hugged Riza before running to the door. "I'm going to go see Uncle Roy now! I have a question and he's the only one in the whole wide world that can answer it!" she exclaimed.

"All right," Riza replied, humor lacing her tone. She watched as the little girl ran from the room. She looked down at her stomach and rested her hands atop it. "A good mommy. I hope so," she whispered.

--

"Uncle Roy!" Elecia yelled, bounding into the living room happily. Roy put down his book and laid it on the table beside him as he heard the little girl's voice. She walked up to him and then crawled upon his lap.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked, pulling her pigtail playfully. When she giggled, Roy could barely contain the excitement of soon having a little girl of his own.

"Yes! I have a very very big question!" she said

"What is it?" he asked.

"How did the baby get in Auntie Riza's tummy?"

Roy turned pale and his heart dropped in his stomach. Riza, who was just coming out of the kitchen and into the living room, covered her mouth to conceal her laughter. The question itself and the way Roy reacted to the question were just so funny. She slowly hid beside the door, unwilling to pass on this chance to hear Roy's explanation.

"Why…why didn't you ask your Aunt Riza about that?"

"Because daddy once said you were an alchemoose and that you were a big nerd." Roy frowned and Elecia added, "Daddy said nerd meant you were really smart!"

Riza began to laugh. She tried to hold it in but it was impossible for her. Alchemoose! Nerd! It all was extremely hilarious. She wasn't one to laugh very often but if tonight was any indication she would be laughing all week. She just hoped Elecia didn't find a question like that to ask her.

Roy frowned darkly when he heard Riza laughing. He would get revenge for that someday.

"And Aunt Riza's not smart?" he said, trying to get her to stop laughing. She finally did so and he grinned.

"Auntie Riza is a different smart! How did the baby get in Auntie Riza's tummy?"

"Well…um… you see…" Roy stuttered. He wasn't supposed to be the one that told Elecia these things. It wasn't his responsibility. He began searching his brain for something to say. Finally, it came to him.

"It was alchemy Elecia," Roy explained.

"But it couldn't be Uncle Roy!"

"Why not?"

"Because Daddy's put the babies in the mommies tummies and my daddy wasn't an alchemoose."

Roy's eyebrow twitched. This little girl really was too smart for her age. She was curious as well, just like her father.

"That's alchemist Elecia. It's a special alchemy that daddy's do to mommies. No one can take part in this special alchemy until they are adults."

"Oh," she said.

Roy nodded.

"Uncle Roy?"

Roy noticed the questioning tone and hoped it wasn't going to be another question about childbirth.

"Yes?" he said, hesitantly.

"You are going to be a good daddy."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you answer my questions like my daddy did! Please don't leave Auntie Riza and the baby like my daddy did us," she said.

Riza and Roy's heart broke at the words the little girl spoke.

"You know Elecia. Your daddy didn't want to go, but he had to," he said. Riza knew his guilt was starting up again and she felt the need to intervene.

"I know," she said, looking down at the ground. "But I still miss my daddy."

"We all do Elecia," Riza said, walking into the living room. She walked up to the two of them and smiled. She placed a hand on top of Elecia's head. "It's almost your bedtime. Why don't you go get ready and Roy and I will be there to tuck you in."

"Okay," she said, her mood changing back to that of a joyful little girl. She jumped off Roy's lap, ran down the hall, and into the guest room.

Riza looked at her husband. "Are you alright?"

Roy nodded and stood. "It still gets to me once in a while. I feel like it is all my fault she doesn't have a dad."

Riza took a step closer to him and lifted a hand to his face. "It's not," she said, and kissed him gently.

Roy grabbed her hand when she pulled away from him. "I'll be fine love. Now, let's go get that little girl tucked in. We need the practice," he said.

---

When they walked into the guest room Elecia was already in bed. Riza lifted the blankets and tucked the little girl in gently.

"Goodnight Elecia," Roy said.

"Night night Uncle Roy. Night night Auntie Riza," she said in a long, drawn out yawn. She closed her eyes and was asleep in a matter of moments.

"Gracia wasn't kidding when she said Elecia fell asleep quickly," Roy whispered. He wrapped an arm around Riza's waist and pulled her close as they walked out of the room.

They went to their bedroom and got ready for bed as well. It was a bit early but Riza found she tired easily so both turned in before ten every night. Roy could have stayed up but Riza also revealed she had a hard time sleeping without him near her.

Riza crawled into bed and rested on her side. She shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable with the large stomach she possessed. Roy crawled under the covers and laid down, spooning behind her and moving his arms around her to rest his hand on her stomach. Riza groaned as the baby started becoming more active.

"Apparently we aren't going to have an easy time getting her to sleep at night. It seems to be when she is most active," Riza said.

Roy didn't speak anything but began rubbing her stomach gently, soothing Riza and, much to her amazement, the baby inside her. She stopped moving and Riza scooted closer to Roy.

"How did you do that?" she questioned. "The baby stopped kicking."

"Alchemy," Roy joked, causing Riza to smile.

"You know, that was really a brilliant answer that you gave Elecia."

"I was thinking about that actually. You know, conception could be defined as a form of alchemy."

"How so?"

"It takes a sperm and an egg to make a child. It could be a form of equivalent exchange," he said. He waited for her to respond. When she didn't he realized her breathing had slowed and she was fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her cheek. He was happy that it was with her that he shared this special alchemy.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope this made you smile. Reviews are welcomed and hugged. **


End file.
